Control
by Luckysee12
Summary: Sequel to 'Canada's Little Secret' Canada had killed another nation, but what was her side of the story? What if her story didn't exactly end?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out at the snow. The glistening, white snow. "Excuse me, little girl?" I looked up at the person who had spoken. It was a boy, with blonde, wavy hair and purple eyes. Pretty purple eyes. "Who are you?" He asked me. I looked up at him, and told him plainly the only thing I really knew. "I'm supposed to be this land…" I motioned towards the plains.

"You're a new nation? Does your nation have a name?" I nodded lightly. The only possible answer floated in my brain, the one thing I knew for sure. "I'm called Valdis." "So you don't have a human name?" The boy asked me. I shook my head, tossing my silver hair. "Then I'll give you one. How about Nita?" I just looked at him and smiled. "My name is Matthew, my country is Canada. I'll be your big brother." I grinned at my new 'brother' and took his hand. "Big Brother Matthew!"

As time passed I ended up dropping the 'big brother' part, but the name 'Matthew' still retained it's warm feeling. I had stayed with Matthew for years upon years, but I never knew anyone but him really. I had seen my own nations people, and I had never really _knew_ them. I was Matthew's shadow, the little dog that followed him. I didn't want that. I wanted to be able to strengthen my country, to be able to try and fly solo. I told Matthew that, but he told me it 'was for my own protection' and made me promise not to leave.

One day I finally had enough. I needed to leave. I had to find a nation. I needed to get out of this seclusion, whether Matthew approved or not. I hesitated. I never went against Matthew before. Why start now? Maybe I should have stayed, but maybe not. I finally got my wits about me and snuck out of the house. I navigated my way to the closest nation I knew of. America. I stood in front of the door for some time, still nervous.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, when I was knocked off the porch. "NITA! What were you thinking?" I rushed to explain. "I just-" "Tried to contact America? I told you no, Nita. We're going home." Matthew dragged her homewards. We had gotten to an empty, snowy field when I decided that it was enough. I had to stop it here, or it would never end. I wrenched myself free from his grip. The snow began to fall, onto us. "I'm going to be my own country, Matthew. I'm going independent." Matthew stared at me.

"You're going independent?"

"Yes! I'm leaving! You aren't going to control me! I'm-"Matthew's eyes turned a deep bloody red. His pretty violet eyes were polluted by the bloody red. His face stretched out into a twisted smile. A mocking smile made of his amusement, torturous pleasure, and malice. "Oh, my little Nita. You're breaking your promise? How that breaks my heart."

His hand strayed to his sword.I froze in place, unable to move._ H-he's not gonn-_ "M-Matthew, what are you-"The metallic 'shiiiing' of the sword being pulled out of the scabbard rang through the air, almost unnatural against the normal, quiet ambience. "Oh, Nita~ my dear little sister." The words dripped with added poisonous malice. He swung from side to side, approaching me, taking long, slow steps. "Oh won't you stay a little longer? Independence is such a…"

He swung the sword dangerously close to me. "Messy business…" I was frozen in place. "Big brother…" "Oh, I thought you were independent? You should have no need for those sorts of words." He swaggered close, just a foot away, and grabbed my chin. "Such a pity…" "M-Matthew…Canada" Canada's eyes flickered back to violet.

"Nit-"His eyes were quickly consumed by the red again, the red soon dominating again. "Ahahha~ it's not that easy Nita. You see, I have a very bad side, and you've been the first to release it for a long time. And Matthew tried to hide me from you for so long. But everyone slips up. You made the perfect opportunity, little Nita. Nita, Nita, Nita. How that name has beckoned me. I've been waiting for this…"

Matthew slid a hand down the side of my neck. It was in such a natural, nearly loving way that it repulsed me. "A white, milky neck. How pretty it would look, with a few splotches of blood… Like blood on snow…So beautiful, don't you think? A work of art. A masterpiece." I couldn't find the right words. Words were screaming in my skull, but they caught in my throat and wouldn't form. Matthew flicked the sword's tip at my throat, drawing some beads of blood, sliding down my neck at a slow lazy speed. I snapped out of her shock.

"Please, d-don't do this!"

"Oh, but I should finish what I started. That is the most…" A shriek of pain shot through the air, as the sword was sliced through me. The pain was horrendous. "…polite thing to do, yes?"

I crumpled to the ground, blood flowing out of my wounds. I sputtered blood and tried to speak. Gurgled moans were the only things escaping my mouth, a pitiful sight. _B-brother? Why? _He stepped his foot up on my skull, pressing me deeper into the blood-stained earth. "All's fair in love and war, my dear~." He crushed my skull, leaving my bloody corpse on the ground. He walked away. "I told you not to try and leave my rule." He inspected his clothes. "And now you've ruined my favorite shirt…what a pity…"

I was still alive-barely. I was barely breathing, just scratching out sharp breaths. He hadn't killed me. That blow should have killed me. He could have done it so easily. _Why did he stop?_

After that I had been found by some poor farmers. My nation was forgotten, and I was no longer a country, I found. They treated my injuries, and I recovered fully, even though I was so damaged. I thanked them for their help, and tried to give them what money I had. "Please take i-" "We won't take it. You'll need it to find your brother." I smiled and hid some money in a bowl in their cupboard, where they would find it later. I left to find my brother. I had to find out why he let me live. "I'm coming after you Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

Canada had been fighting with his inner self the whole meeting.

_Why did you have to surface?_

_Because. I am your inner being, I am what you will become._

_No! I will not become you, as long as a can._

_We both know that your will is fading. You can't resist forever._

Canada blocked out the taunting voice. He would resist. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt. "So dudes, I was thinking if we-" Blahblahblah. Canada wished he could be at home. He could vent himself in peace, but he knew he shouldn't miss a meeting. Everyone treated him different. They treated him warily. They were cautious around him, and were frightened of him. Canada wished they wouldn't be like that.

_You know you like it. You like being feared. You like reining over everyone. Just like you did with Nita._

Canada clutched his head, trying to shake away the voice, but it wouldn't leave.

_No! I loved Nita!_

_Loved her? You loved the power you held over her. You enjoyed crushing her. Admit it._

_No! I didn't enjoy any of it!_

_Oh, you know that's a lie._

"Shut up." Canada muttered. The voice wouldn't leave. It stayed at the back of his mind, taunting him. God why wouldn't it leave him alone- The door opened. Canada's violet eyes met with emerald ones. The form was achingly familiar. Short silver hair, emerald green eyes.

"Excuse me, but we are trying to conduct a meeting." England spoke. The girl paid him no heed. She stared straight at Canada. His eyes turned maroon, and he stood up. "How nice of you to join us, my dear, little Nita. Care to sit next to your brother?"

Everyone looked at the pair. Nita? But wasn't she…?

"You know why I'm here _brother_."

"Ah, very well. I believe this discussion is long overdue."

Canada had a light, amusing smile on his face, but Nita only had a hardened glare.

"Why didn't you kill me? You knew you could."

"Well, I would have, but Matthew, seemed to have a soft spot, and tried to stop me. But that doesn't mean he can stop me now. His will has been fading, thinking he killed his little sister. But now he can watch himself kill you, again. Front row seat too~"

Canada's eyes turned purple. "N-Nita?"

Nita nearly lost her resolve at the sight. It was Matthew, the brother she loved. "Oh my god, you're alive!" His eyes began to tear up. He ran over to Nita. "I didn't kill you! Oh thank god!" He hugged Nita, crying. "You're alive…" Nita hugged him back, rejoicing that her brother was back. "…I'll have to fix that…" Wait, what? Nita pushed Canada away. His eyes were crimson. "Oh, Nita, why would you do that? You know how much I _love_ you. In fact, I love you to death~!" His voice took on a singsong tone, sickeningly so. "You are not my brother." She gritted at him. "I believe this has been established, Nita."

"Hold him down!" England yelled. Germany and America held the Canada down, and Canada began to struggle. England kneeled before him, and drew a symbol on his chest in some sort of chalk.

"Nunc signa daemonium intus,

Boni pro surgere,

Redde amicus

Et ire ad ubi venit!"

The symbol glowed in a green color and started to fade. England frowned and said another spell.

"Daemonium intus

Ego vos relinquere

Tuae militiae

Et redire"

The symbol shone even brighter in a golden color, and then vanished. Canada's eye returned to their violet. "He's gone?" England nodded. "He won't come back." Canada smiled. "Nita…" He looked at the girl. "I'm so sorry-" He didn't finish. Nita had run forward and hugged him. "It's ok, you didn't mean it."

Canada hugged her back. "Now, it may be a little late for this, but I believe everyone would like to be introduced. Everyone, this is my little sister, Nita, or Valdis."

And thus they lived happily ever after. Or something like that.

**A/N: England's spells were in latin. They translate out to be**

"**Now we seal the demon inside,**

**The good will instead rise,**

**Bring back our friend**

**And go back to where you came!"**

**And **

"**The demon inside**

**I command you to leave**

**Leave your host**

**And never return"**

**So there you go! The story's all wrapped up. Please leave a review!**


End file.
